


Roomies!

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm so sorry Levi, Tumblr Prompt, drunk Hange is best Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is a pretty rude drunk tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies!

Fifteen beers.

Seven shots.

(Four Jell-o and three body to be precise.)

And she was tanked. Completely and utterly destroyed. But silver lining, she was able to remember exactly what she drank that night.

Now… getting back to the problem at hand. For some reason her keys were absolutely not working on her door. And she knew it was the right key because it was covered in purple nail polish. Petra would be thrilled that her Pinterest find was coming in handy. But it wasn’t working, why the hell wasn’t her key working?!

Ah, there we go. With a giggle and stumble, she pushed past the guy standing in her apartment and closed the door behind her. Wait. That’s not right.

 

“Who’re you? How didja get in’ere?”

 

Whoa he looks angry. Shit is he gonna yell at me.

 

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing you little shit? I got in here because it’s MY fucking apartment.”

 

“Is it? Nah, itzza fourth floor, ‘partment forty-two. Second door from th’elevator. It’s my place, I know it.”

 

Except this living room was a lot nicer than hers. Like it actually looked clean, and the furniture looked new and matched, not from a thrift store sale. Did I redecorate? Damn, I did good.

 

“No, this is the third floor, apartment THIRTY-TWO, but yes it is the second door from the elevator. Now get the fuck out, it’s four in the morning.”

 

That couch looks so nice. She plopped her ass on the beige cushions and threw an arm over her eyes.

 

“But I like it here. It’s mah new place. You’re my roomie ‘kay? You’re short roomie why didn’t ya grow lil fella?”

 

Ooh, he looks even angrier.

 

“If you don’t leave right now, I swear I am calling the cops. Get your ass upstairs and into your own apartment. I don’t even know your name you fucking weirdo.”  
  


“Is Hanji. Pronounced haaaaaaaaaaan-jeeeeeeeee.” She shouldn’t be sitting here, it was so wrong. She should be laying down instead. So she let her body collapse sideways, and snagged a decorative pillow to tuck under her aching head.

 

She could hear shuffling, and felt the couch near her feet sink as her new roomie sat down on the other end.

 

“I’m asking nicely. Please leave my apartment and go home. You’re drunk and I don’t want to fuck with your buzz but please leave.”

 

He shook her calf, to emphasize his point,

 

“Hey did you hear me? Go HOME!”

 

Except all he could hear was a light snoring and when he looked closer, he could see his unwanted guest was well and truly asleep.

 

What on Earth had Levi done to deserve this...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ask/prompt: 
> 
> ‘this isnt my door but i’m a little drunk and your place looks comfier than the walk back to my room.’ 
> 
> Drunk Hanji is me. I am such a dick and I need to not be alone in this.


End file.
